


Storytime Slobs

by lutenju



Category: Storytime Animations
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Weight Gain, Pregnancy, Weight Gain, hyperpregnacny, slob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutenju/pseuds/lutenju
Summary: Jaidenanimations begins taking a quest down the road of kinks and winds up not only changed forever, but changing the world as she knows it.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Just you weight

Jaiden sighed, upset that she couldn't think of a new video topic. It wasn't that her life was boring, she had just done so many of the other videos before and didn't want to get stale. Browsing the web, she decided to see what her fan base was suggesting. After all, if nothing else they might point her in the right direction. Browsing through reddit yielded a variety of things, but none stood out to her right away. However, she paused when she saw a thread of fan art. Some of it was lewd, but there were specific fetish pieces mixed in. The fans reactions were mixed, but there was a lot of people commenting. It was definitely out of the ordinary for her and would be rather risque on YouTube, but Jaiden did believe in being sex positive. She decided to make it a series of videos, talking about her engagement with fan artists and the various fetishes that people associated with her. The first video went up and the views sky rocketed in only hours. Jaiden had struck gold, but was somewhat embarrassed and wasn't sure where to go from there. Once again browsing the comments, she saw one that was specifically requesting weight gain. It had tons of likes and wasn't asking for much at all. Just for Jaiden to try putting on 10 pounds or so to see if she liked it. It seemed tame enough that she could keep doing YouTube while testing it out and certainly wasn't something that would last forever, so she responded to the comment. It was the only way to let her fans know after all.

Her first steps were slow and cautious as while this was a strange and awkward turn for her, Jaiden didn't want to jump headlong into this without any knowledge on the subject. Jaiden began researching as well as looking into much of the fan art of her indulging in the fetish as well. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but as Jaiden slowly acclimated to the idea she decided to start small. Adding snacks to her daily routine seemed like a good place to start. There were plenty of times during the day when she would be a bit peckish but just wait until dinner. If nothing else, it would help her gauge just how hard her body's metabolism was working and how much she would need to eat to start properly packing on the pounds.


	2. The wheels of fat are turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaiden's change of habits are starting to bare fruit

Settling into her seat, Jaiden couldn't be more pleased with herself. It had been a week since she announced she would be gaining weight and the support that came in was amazing. Sure, some of her friends were worried she might take it too far. Other content creators thought it was downright silly. Yet, the constant fast food trips and mukbangs that Jaiden did racked up views like crazy. Jaiden had spent most of the week with her belly taut and full of food to the point that some people suspected she was trying to hide a pregnancy. A theory which got some of her fans riled up, though Jaiden was quick to dash their dreams. It was clear her figure was softening, if just a bit. Her body seemed to take the extra fat to her hips first, which she didn't expect. Her belly hadn't changed noticeably yet, but she didn't expect much to happen after only a week. The struggle of putting on pants was hard enough already, she didn't want to be forced to change her wardrobe yet. The comments were kind and encouraging to say the least, even the perverts were surprisingly warm in tone in how they spoke. It was sweet, if not a little unsettling considering how vile the internet could be. Jaiden didn't focus on it, resuming her snack while she moderated the comments. A bowl of chips sat on her desk as she scrolled through the comments for any trolls. She didn't even realize she ran out of chips until her hand scrapped against the empty bowl. Jaiden blushed, running to grab a new bag of chips in a hurry while wiping the salt and grease from her fingers onto her pant leg.

Frankly the fact that she had started the week just snacking on chips and was quickly inducted into eating so unhealthily was almost worrying, yet with so little fat showing on Jaiden's body at all, there seemed to be no real risk to her well being. However, it didn't bode well for her weight gain needs. Jaiden had always been somewhat healthy in terms of her diet and yet the sudden change only gave her small results to show for it. Shaking her head, Jaiden calmed herself. Her nerves were just getting the better of her in a stressful situation. She didn't want to just quit after only just starting but her conflicted feelings were making it hard to properly commit. Her reluctance was obvious to her fans when they watched her mukbangs as she barely tried to push herself when eating. Some even started to think it was just a prank of publicity stunt to get more views. Jaiden took a deep breathe and decided that for better or worse, she would put as much effort into eating as she did into animating.


	3. Climbing Calories

By the second week the snacking and extra fast food was doing wonders for Jaiden's weight gain, but she was starting to notice that her body just wasn't putting on weight anymore. Her metabolism was too high and no matter what she did, Jaiden stayed at a consistent weight. It disappointed her, but Jaiden wasn't going to give up yet. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was actually enjoying her weight gain journey and wanted to see how far she could go. She began searching around, looking up the most effective ways to put on the pounds and though there were many to choose from a recommendation came from a commenter who went by Anon. Apparently there was a super weight gain formula that had recently been released for body builders. It helped store fat to be used as energy for work out, but without working out it would just turn whoever drank it into a major fat ass. Jaiden was quick to jump on the bandwagon, though Anon did warn her that there were some hormonal changes to be expected. Waiting the several days for delivery was rough, Jaiden was eager to see the changes. The day it arrived, Jaiden live streamed opening the package. It was a large plastic jar tinted purple just like her shirt, filled to the brim with a pale blue powder. Jaiden examined it, but the chat couldn't wait and egged her on. Awkwardly laughing off the insistence, Jaiden began mixing the powder into a glass of milk since it would add extra calories. After a few sips, Jaiden couldn't really get a fix on what the taste was. It was sweet for sure, but had a funny aftertaste. However half way through her first glass, Jaiden realized how hungry she felt and downed the rest of the glass. The rest of the six hour stream was just Jaiden eating and responding to chat as they asked her questions. Jaiden chose to skip over the more perverse questions as she couldn't muster the nerve to be quite that open. Many asked about Ari and some were generally curious if she had made plans to adapt to however big she was going to get. Jaiden claimed she wouldn't be getting too big, so planning around it wasn't necessary. However a rather insightful message from Anon gave her the idea to get some 'fat clothes' to help her maintain some amount of normalcy. Just larger and baggier clothes that could help her hide her weight gain for as long as possible. Yet as she munched and snacked while sipping her weight gain supplement, her belly gurgled and Jaiden was concerned enough to put in for some XXXL clothes ahead of time just in case. After all, Anon was the one who told her about this so she felt she could trust him enough to heed his advice about fat fetish lifestyle choices.

The following day, Jaiden woke up feeling bloated and hungry at the same time. She figured it was just the weight gain supplement and decided to have some with her breakfast. Her breakfast was already twice what she was used to in terms of calories, but she didn't mind as she finally had the appetite to finish it all with ease compared to the day before where she struggled to get through the meal. As Jaiden looked down at her belly, she jiggled it and realized that it was finally a handful. It got her a bit excited to see the results coming so soon, but she realized that it was probably from all the eating she did prior to taking the supplement. It wasn't some magic calorie creating super powder, it all had to come from somewhere. As Jaiden hopped to her feet to put the dishes in the sink, she paused as she felt her fat moving just a second after she did. Her breasts bounced most of all, but her ass wasn't far behind either. With her pot belly, Jaiden was definitely going to be glad whenever her fat clothes came in. She would attract way too much attention if she went out as she was now.


	4. Calorie Queen

After getting weight gain supplement, Jaiden's weight gain became much more noticeable than before. When she started, Jaiden was getting curiver but not visibly fatter. Now, she was getting a gut and her shirts weren't able to hide it. It started as a small paunch but quickly filled up with each meal. Jaiden was eating six times a day now, surprised by her stomach capacity. She would gorge herself on food until she could barely move and be hungry again in a few hours. Yet the enhanced curves and pudgier frame weren't the only changes taking place. Much like Anon warned Jaiden, the hormonal changes caused by the supplements began taking affect. Jaiden was embarrassed by her slow delve into fat fetishism, but now it was really turning her on. She would be rubbing her thighs together while she ate, rubbing her greasy fingers against her belly. She no longer worried about cleaning herself, it just took up too much time. Instead, Jaiden simply wiped off messes onto her clothes. Friends stopped by to visit, but they were all shocked by Jaiden's transformation. Everyday she would get bigger and bigger, eventually spending so much time eating that she would forget to work on videos and just live stream instead to make up for the content she missed out on making. Most were satisfied, but some still had their concerns as Anon would often remark that the hormone imbalance from the weight gain supplement would be a dozy. Scoffing at that , Jaiden was certain she would be fine. Sure, she started playing with her growing flab while she masturbated, and sure she was masturbating much more often but there wasn't anything wrong with that! After all, Jaiden was having a blast and her fans were supportive enough to keep watching any content she made. Still, the greasy clothes and crumbs all over were a bit much even for her. Changing clothes was now a chore as well, her clothes so tight over her flabby soft body that she was almost considering just sitting around in her underwear. However her underwear wasn't that much more comfortable. Her bra was tight around her breasts, her nipples now hard more often than not and rubbing against the fabric which only aroused her more. Her panties struggled against her growing hips and huge ass as her cheeks swallowed up the fabric to make a make shift thong. Jaiden held her gut as she walked from her living room to her bedroom. It was filling out very promisingly and having it in her sight while she teased her pussy did turn her on more. So Jaiden simply lounged in her bed while plunging her fingers into her pussy, her free hand groping her belly all the while.

Over the next few days, Jaiden's 'fat' clothes came in and she was elated to finally have clothes that would fit. As she struggled to put on her sweatpants, she huffed and wished she had bought a XXXXL pair instead. However compared to the medium sized clothes she was wearing prior, it was comfy enough to her. The sweatshirt was a bit easier for her to put on, though her tits and belly were still rather pronounced. Jaiden didn't mind at all and chugged her weight gain supplement after getting dressed. It was much more refreshing than just having water, though it made her gassy and had her belching rather often. She managed to hold off on letting out burps during her live streams but felt much better just letting them out. Rubbing her gut, Jaiden made her way to the kitchen to get started on her second lunch of the day as her belly demanded to be fed.


	5. Changing Fat

Jaiden examined herself in a full body mirror in her bedroom for the first time since starting her weight gain journey and the change in perspective helped her fully understand just how big she had gotten in the span of three months. The first thing anyone would notice about Jaiden's figure was her belly. The contrast was astounding as now her gut preceded her when she went anywhere compared to how slim she was before she started gaining. Even when empty, her belly was large enough to be mistaken for being pregnant. Yet as big as her belly had gotten it still couldn't hide the rest of her growth. Jaiden's tits were swelling right alongside her belly, fuller and rounder than before. She went from a modest B cup to DDD cup bra, though she barely wore a bra at all now. Soft and jiggly, her tits bounced with every step she made. Her belly did as well, but while her belly had started to sag with all of the flab her tits were still rather perky. Jaiden pressed her palm against her tit flesh to get a good feel and noted that her tits seemed kind of full. She wasn't sure why they would be, but it wasn't that strange all things considered. Her ass made all her pants a nuisance, even her new sweatpants and frequently walked around her home in just her panties. Though her panties fit, they struggled with her hips and ass. Her massive ass cheeks swallowing up the fabric and turning her underwear into a make shift thong like before and convinced her to start ordering actual thongs for the convenience. However it was the last physical change that caused her the most concern. In the mirror she could see a bulge in the front of her panties that was far too pronounced to just be her fupa. Tugging down her panties, she could see that she had a cock. It wasn't very big, maybe four inches or so. The balls that accompanied her new cock were also rather small, barely even grape sized. There was a brief moment of panic before Jaiden realized she could still feel her pussy, though it was now hidden behind her male package. She couldn't fathom how a weight gain supplement could do this but she wasn't well versed enough in any science to figure it out. What was worse was the extra hormones she could feel coursing through her body. Jaiden's arousal was going from frequent to near constant and she couldn't stop touching herself throughout the day. Fondling her tits, she tweaked and tugged at her nipples while getting more familiar with her cock as she gently stroked it to erection. Though her hands were busy teasing her heightened erogenous zones, she still paused to lazily munch on chips to satisfy her equally needy gut. It was slowly consuming all of Jaiden's time just sating her physical needs. She barely bothered bathing anymore as she was too busy getting off to make her way to the bathtub, which she was certain she wouldn't fit in soon. Of course the encouraging tweets she got egged her on even further, getting Jaiden to create a NSFW kink twitter for posting pictures of her body as it grew. She finally weighed herself after much requesting and was shocked to find that she was just over three hundred pounds. Just the thought of it made her hard and she was eager to see how much bigger she could get. 

The start of Jaiden's day was now always dealing with her morning wood first and foremost. Her cock may have been eclipsed by her massive belly, but she still worked hard to get herself off. The effort causing her to start sweating as she stroked like mad. Her tits seemed to get fuller by the day, though tugging at her nipples gave her some comfort. Jaiden discovered that she was a bit of a quick shot as she would cum in a rather short amount of time from her cock. As she couldn't get her hands past both her balls and her gut to finger her pussy, Jaiden was stuck stroking her cock. Multiple orgasms left Jaiden dazed and exhausted but her gut demanded food after such a work out. Slowly getting out of bed and making her way to the kitchen, Jaiden stirred together a large glass of her weight gain supplement. She had order more recent as she was almost out, surprised that a single tub lasted so long with how much she ate. As she chugged down the supplement, Jaiden rubbed her gut. The feeling of feeding her greedy gut made her more aroused, though she wasn't sure if it was just the hormones getting to her again. The loud gurgling as her belly digested the supplement would've concerned most people, but Jaiden was so used to it that she considered it normal at this point. Putting down the glass, she continued to rub her belly while she felt a strange pressure building in her gut. As she let out a massive belch that caused her gut to quake and shake, she felt the pressure building elsewhere in her body. Her tits suddenly pushed out further, feeling so tight it was almost as painful as it was arousing. Her nipples grew larger, pushing against her tight bra to the point of being impossible to ignore. Sweating profusely, she couldn't tell that her nipples started to moisten on their own. Jaiden tried to concentrate on what was going on but the pressure in her tits wasn't the only thing distracting her. Her balls ached even though she came half an hour ago, a similar sensation to the feeling of her tits swelling. It was agonizing and Jaiden needed relief now! She reach for her cock and started stroking, not realizing that it was easier than before. Furiously stroking as her sweat lubed her cock, she panted and gasped as her own lust addled brain pushed exhaustion out of her mind as she chased what felt like the biggest orgasm of her life. Clenching her teeth, Jaiden brought both hands to her cock as she finally came and shot a massive load onto her kitchen counter. Her orgasm lasted for a solid minute as she just kept emptying her balls, her fat jiggling as she shook with delight. As Jaiden finally came down for the massive nut she busted, she struggled to even stand and leaned against the opposite counter while assessing the damage. She had never seen anyone cum that much, not in any of the porn she watched while she started masturbating. Shocked, she grabbed her phone and started messaging people. She had never been so excited in her life and she wanted people to know just how much she had changed and how much more she was going to let he body go to feel something like that again.


	6. A friend to fatten

As Jaiden's weight shot up past four hundred, she marveled at her own growth. Yet there was a problem. She wasn't making content and hadn't reached out to anyone in weeks. People were starting to worry. Some members of her fan base thought something happened while others correctly assumed Jaiden was too fat and lazy to make content. Jaiden grumbled to herself as she slowly sat up, her belly making it a difficult task. The sound of her doorbell annoyed her because it meant she couldn't keep jacking off and playing with surprisingly full and perky tits while chugging more of the weight gain supplement. Walking was too much for her now as her gut forced her to waddle to the door. As she opened it, her guest got a full view of Jaiden in all her glory. Stains covered what little clothes she had on, which were also tight against her flabby body. Her arms were jiggly and soft, muscle nowhere to be seen. Her thighs were like tree trunks and her hips clearly couldn't fit through the door normally. Her ass was just barely visible past her hips, which spoke to just how fat it was getting. Her gut filled the doorway, loud and gurgling as it digested more of the hormone laced supplement. Her tits strained her top as it rolled up thanks to her belly, perky and seemingly full as her nipples poked through the fabric. Her panties were barely holding on thanks to both her hips and the growing bulge of her cock and balls. It turned out the hormone supplements were making her malehood grow larger the more she ate, which Jaiden certainly wasn't complaining about. Her guest, which was a fellow storytime animator Ilymation, was aghast at how Jaiden looked and couldn't muster a single word as she gawked. Jaiden didn't say anything, the gurgling of her gut making just enough sound to fill the awkward silence. As her stomach digested the supplements and more hormones began to fill Jaiden's body, the odor she had developed from her lack of bathing grew in intensity while her boobs began to get sore. Jaiden massaged her chest, lifting her arms just enough for the stench of her armpits to waft over to Ily. The moment she was able to smell Jaiden, she was entranced and slowly walked over to Jaiden. She began massaging Jaiden's belly, much to both their surprise as Ily was in love with Jaiden's body. Her hands roaming all over, squeezing and playing with her fat. Jaiden simply led Ily back inside so she could at least sit down. All the groping was getting Jaiden hot and bothered, the sweat making her musk stronger as she got more turned on. A loud snap echoed through Jaiden's house as her underwear finally gave way as her cock got hard. Sloshing could be heard from both her balls and her breasts as she could feel them filling up. Jaiden eased herself onto her couch, struggling to reach around her gut to start stroking herself when Ily began to get to work pleasuring Jaiden herself. Jaiden couldn't believe how good it felt to have someone sucking her cock. The constant masturbation made Jaiden a quick shot as she soon came in Ily's mouth, her balls seemingly not going down in size after shooting several cups worth of jizz down Ily's throat. Ily belched loudly and rubbed her own belly as she laid back on the floor. She looked rather bloated from swallowing Jaiden's seed and was extremely gassy. Jaiden wasn't sure, but whatever was happening to her was clearly going to affect Ily if she stuck around. For a moment, there was clarity from all the hormone addled haze Jaiden had been in for the past few months. Maybe her body was getting accustom to the hormonal changes or she simply worked it all out of her system. Jaiden watched her seed slowly change Ily as she continued to bloat. Her blue hoodie was filling with fat, her tits staying relatively small. Meanwhile her black leggings were quick to give up and snap apart as Ily's ass quickly defined her fattening figure. While Jaiden had become a rounded fat ass with her flab gather mostly in her gut, Illy was clearly going to be more bottom heavy if she continued growing. However, as quickly as it started, Ily's growth stopped. Jaiden huffed and gasped as she tried to catch her breathe, leaning back onto her couch while her eyes closed slowly.

Jaiden snapped awake hours later, her mind dizzy from her own scent and the rush of knowledge coming back to her. She sat up and saw Illy wasn't on the floor anymore. Jaiden hoped that Illy might have gone to get help but the sounds in her kitchen told Jaiden all she needed to know. Jaiden hefted her body up and waddled into the kitchen to see Illy scarfing down the supplement without any added liquid. It shocked Jaiden at first, but then she recalled how quickly she got hooked on it and it all made sense. Ily threw the empty canister aside and got up, asking Jaiden for more. She could only shake her head, saying that Ily just ate a month's worth in the time it took Jaiden to wake up. Ily rubbed her gut, begging for something to wash it down with while eyeing Jaiden' flaccid dick. Jaiden took a step back, telling Ily that she needed to calm down and think for a moment. Jaiden explained everything about her recent disappearance to her, though Ily was rather distracted. Repeating herself several times, Ily finally grasped how addicting what she just ate was. Though her response that it tasted like Jaiden's jizz was shocking to say the least. Jaiden messaged Anon, certain that he had to know something about this. However, the agonizing wait for a response was quickly cut short as they both grew hungry rather quickly. They tried their best not to give into the hunger but as they sweat from both nerves and the gnawing desire to eat, Jaiden's musk made it harder. Her chest still full and sore, Jaiden rubbed her chest again and Ily was able to point out the excess of moisture on Jaiden's chest. Her nipples poking through the thick fabric of her sweatshirt and dripping onto the floor. Ily moved closer, catching a drop on her finger before tasting it. Jaiden could see the shock in Ily's eyes. It was milk, and it was delicious. Pushing Jaiden onto the floor, Ily nuzzled against her chest and tugged the tight garment until her tits flopped free. Latching onto her nipple with vigor, Ily drank heartily from Jaiden's tit. This easily aroused them both, Jaiden unable to reach around her gut and Ily to stroke herself as her now eight inch cock throbbed freely. Jaiden could only squirm as the pressure on her gut as Ily began to grow fatter at a break neck pace made her let out small belches. The little bit of gas left in Jaiden somehow turned Ily on more as much as she hated to admit it, her new huge hips and massive ass wobbling as she moved instinctively. Her ass, clad in only the struggling panties she wore one hundred pounds ago, softly clapped as her cheeks bounced into one another. Jaiden couldn't stop Ily and simply gasped loudly before Ily released Jaiden and let out a massive belch. Rolling back onto her fat ass and then her back, Ily was happily satisfied. However the loud gurgling in her gut made it clear she wasn't done growing. Jaiden however couldn't care less. The lust drove her as her aching cock begged for release, guiding her to Ily's dripping cunt. She almost felt as though she were somewhere between the hormone addled fog from the supplements and her usual clarity. She certainly had control of herself, but the urges were just too strong to ignore. Tugging at Ily' panties and pushing them aside, Jaiden thrust hard into Ily. They both gasped as the sensation sent shivers down both their spines and made their flab jiggle. Jaiden kept bouncing as she continued to fuck Ily, her fatigue ignored again as she pushed herself. There was a lingering whisper in the back of her mind, the desire to watch Ily swell up with her children. Then suddenly it got louder and Jaiden realized she wanted to feel that too. Her insides churned, needing more energy and Jaiden didn't hesitate to grab her other tit and start drinking. Ily's growth was clear as day, her hips and thighs thickening like mad with fat as her ass pushed her lower body up. Her arms flopped about uselessly as her gut forced her hoodie up. Jaiden smirked, glad to have the bigger belly between them. The sensation from drinking her own milk, fucking her friend's tight pussy and the daydreams of them both being huge fat broodmothers sent Jaiden over the edge. Her balls clenched as she came, the tip of her cock pushing into Ily's cervix at the last moment before she shot her load. They both quivered and shook, Jaiden giving a few short thrusts as she rode out her orgasm. Sweating up a storm, they both could feel the air grow thick with their musk before they could smell. They both knew that this would be how they spend their days, at least until Anon came to assist them.


	7. Night of the living blobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaiden has knocked up herself and Ily, but Anon sees the effect the two slobs have had on the people around them. Pregnancy has all but erased any semblance of manners they had and Anon gets a full view of what it's done to them

Anon walked slowly down the street. He regretted not seeing the message sooner, having been out of commission for a month and a half due to a car accident. Now fully recovered, he had spammed messages to Jaiden in the hopes of reaching her. Though they went through, he didn't get a response. The word around forums was that Ily from Ilymations had vanished and people were starting to worry. However Anon was aware of the scope of the circumstances and kept pace as he made his way home. Laying on his couch, the forums he visited frequently welcomed him back and many asked if he had seen Jaiden. Her last live stream was a week ago and apparently a shocker. The replay of the stream itself wasn't saved or uploaded anywhere yet but from the descriptions, it seemed like everything was starting to go beyond his expectations. He almost felt bad having to lie to Jaiden and selling her the product from her job. It had been set for recall, but Jaiden snagged the last few orders before the recall order forced a stop on the production on the supplement. There was some pending lawsuit that his job was dealing with, something about the supplement being unsafe for human consumption. He knew that was nothing but a load of shit. He worked with the research and development teams during the testing phases and all the test subjects were fine. Hell he even went back to check on them before all this started and they were all huge. Muscles bulging as they flexed, able to lift well near peak human levels of strength and the like. If nothing else, they were better off. Yet, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He jumped as his phone went off. He finally got a reply from Jaiden. It was rather long, but ended with address. Apparently Jaiden wanted him to come over so she could thank him in person. She didn't live that far away. It was past 11 p.m. but he figured there was no harm in stopping by. There was a part of his mind screaming at him to wait until morning, to at least let his roommate know where he was going. He ignored it as his roommate was out partying again and he might be gone well into the next day if he waited. He decided to catch a bus, riding it to the address. It was much closer than Anon thought it would be, only being a few neighborhoods over from his home. He laughed at the irony that he could've seen everything take place in person if he had known and if he hadn't been in that accident. As the bus got closer, it stopped and the driver told Anon that this bus was going around that neighborhood and that he would be walking if he wanted to head there. Scratching his head. he shrugged and got to walking. The bus driver shook his head before driving away and leaving Anon to his devices. 

He wasn't sure why, but something was off. Before he thought the accident left him a bit paranoid but now he was almost certain something was up. The lights were on in every house for the past few blocks. He didn't look into any of the windows, but he saw the lights shining onto the lawns he walked by. As he grew closer to Jaiden's address he noticed a faint smell. It was like a locker room, drenched in sweat and pheromones from people trying to get fit or get laid. Anon was far too lean to be that familiar but he remembered it all vaguely from high school. Though it felt like a life time away, the thought of hormonal teens flipped a switch in his head. Surely Jaiden couldn't be the source. He was still a few blocks away. Yet the closer he got, the stronger the smell and for a moment he had to pause. Covering his face, he turned away and considered going back. That's when he saw it. In the window of a nearby home, a large woman with long blonde hair who had to be three times his weight waddling in her home with a bucket of fried chicken. He was baffled, his mind racing for a moment before he shook the paranoia out. It was a coincidence. That woman probably was the source of the smell and he was just passing by. Surely that had to be it. Calming himself, he made his way to Jaiden's house. He reached the address and knocked on the door, awaiting some kind of response. Just like the first email, there was an ominous silence. However, the thundering footsteps replaced the silence and Anon was greeted by a massive wall of flesh filling the doorway. Anon was stunned in silence before the gurgling came about. He heard Jaiden's voice telling him to come. As he stepped inside, he saw that the mass of flesh was Jaiden's belly. The rumors were underselling how much she changed. Her gut could easily fit several people in it, yet it somehow was still vaguely round. Her tits were as big as a normal woman's pregnant belly and just as round as well, sloshing audibly with milk as her fat jiggled. Her legs were soft and flabby, only there to support her tree trunk thighs and couch breaking ass. If even a third of Jaiden could fit through her front door it would've been a miracle. She practically redefined what it was to be massive. Then the smell hit Anon and he nearly fell to the ground, Jaiden laughing at his reaction. He could barely ask her what happened through the coughing as his lungs adjusted. He could see Jaiden a bit better, now realizing the haze the house had been filled with was her musk as Jaiden was covered in a constant sheen of sweat. It seemed as though she should be exhausted just standing but her expression showed no sign of fatigue. She began explaining everything to him, how she started to grow fatter and how she slowly stopped caring about her hygiene as she pulled him deeper into her home. Trash littered the floor, empty containers licked clean of food, bags of chips and bottles of soda strewn about. Jaiden let out a belch as she rubbed her belly, revealing that she had been having massive cravings lately. Anon was perplexed but Jaiden pushed his concern aside. No one else had knocked her up, she knocked herself up! Motioning into the kitchen, Anon saw the massive blob that was Ily. She was chugging down what appeared to be a massive bucket of milk. While Jaiden had kept filling out in a manner that let her walk, Ily was complete immobile and apparently happy about it. Ily's tits were probably O cup at this point, though still small compared to Jaiden's. Her ass was large enough for Anon to rest on a single cheek while Ily sat on the floor. Her stomach however was the anomoly as instead of an avalanche of fat rolls, it was a flabby sphere like Jaiden's. Jaiden pushed Anon closer, telling him not to be shy. He placed his hand up against it and felt the squirming movement inside. Ily moaned euphorically as the movement coincidence with the loud gurgling of her gut. Letting out a belch that clouded the room further, Jaiden laughed aloud and belched in turn. Pressing her belly up against Ily's own, she made sure Anon got a side profile of her body to see her cock. From the front, most people wouldn't notice unless they looked at Jaiden's feet to see it dragging across the floor. From the side, Anon could see the monstrous length getting hard. Jaiden started grinding her cock against Ily's belly, her tits spraying milk into the air as Anon scrambled backwards. He realized how infectious this was and hoped that he wouldn't end up like them. Jaiden didn't care that he was shocked and appalled by her change. She was loving this!

Anon managed to get outside as he heard the sound of footsteps all around him. The whole neighborhood was like Jaiden, fat slobs who cared not for conventional society. Jaiden's body was the epicenter of it all, thus the further away a house was from her the small the people were. Many belched as they exited their homes, seeing Anon and knowing he wasn't on board yet. The largest of them blocked his path, men and women whose figures were so fat and blobby that they were practically indistinguishable from one another. Anon heard a loud crash and saw Jaiden simply bust through her wall to get outside. The moment she did, the air grew thick with her musk and everyone shook and quivered. Their obese body's responded in kind to Jaiden's arousal and they all began squirming as they felt it too. Anon saw the men thrusting their hips into the air eagerly while the women simply pushed them to the ground and mounted them. Jaiden herself was simply grinding her cock against her belly as she heard the sounds of strain as Ily slowly tried to get up for the first time in weeks. They were practically mulitplying and Anon couldn't stop them. Thankfully the massive populus starting to fuck gave him his change to escape, but Jaiden didn't care. She knew she'd see him again soon. Having one of her neighbors servicing her cock like Ily did before things truly changed, Jaiden figured turning them into another brood carrier would be worth her while.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update this occasionally over time, suggestions welcome


End file.
